


Leaving Doesn't Mean Leaving You

by littlepinkbow



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Band Break Up, Blow Jobs, M/M, OT5, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-12 10:15:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3352829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlepinkbow/pseuds/littlepinkbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lot of sad boys, the band breaking up, but realising that even when you think you've lost everything, you really haven't lost everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leaving Doesn't Mean Leaving You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rumpledlinen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rumpledlinen/gifts).



Niall looked down at his phone, buzzing rapidly with all of the group messages he was receiving. He carefully sat his guitar down before properly picking up his phone to read over the messages. He immediately raised his eyebrow at the contents of them. 

Liam: Band meeting at 5:30 at the rendezvous spot.  
Zayn: It’s not a rendezvous, it’s our flat.  
Harry: Rendezvous sounds more dangerous. See you then.  
Niall: Yeah cool. See you. 

Niall stared at his phone for a few more minutes, waiting for Louis to chime in, because Louis always chimed in but he never did, and it left Niall with a bit of a frown on his face.

A year into their relationship, the five boys had decided to buy a flat together. The problem was, coming out as being in a relationship (like all five of you? together? how does that work? was what they got from each of their parents) wasn’t the easiest thing. Less easy would be explaining why all five of them sold their London residences and settled into one flat that was far too small for five people to be in.  
The flat was more reminiscent of a hotel room than anything else, one bedroom with a large living space and dining room. In the bedroom they had smashed two king sized beds together, nearly covered it with pillows and when they all wanted to be together, it was where they called home.

It was 5:27 when Niall stepped out of his cab, ducking his head down and making his way into the building as quickly as he could. He stepped onto the lift and crossed his hands together and everything felt weird for him. It felt weird that Liam had called it a band meeting. It felt weird that Louis hadn’t had a weird quip to respond to them too -- it just felt weird. Jingling his keys slightly in the lock, Niall opened the door and slipped inside, closing it behind him. 

The scene that greeted him felt like home and for a moment, his heart bubbled over with fond and love for the 4 boys sitting in front of him. Zayn was half draped on Harry’s lap, his fingers playing in the younger male’s hair and they were sharing lazy kisses. Louis had a slight scowl on his lips, sat next to Liam and playing FIFA, his hand occasionally reaching over to slap at Liam’s in order to mess him up (which he would definitely deny doing later). Standing still, Niall watched his boys. The loves of his life and he knew that not many people understood. Not many people understood how you could split your love between four other people so evenly and had Niall not been in the situation, he probably would have been just as curious as anyone else was. 

Clearing his throat, Niall made his way into the living room and found a place on the couch in between all four boys, his head falling over onto Harry’s shoulder as he watched the game unfold on the screen. “So uh, what’s up?” Niall finally asked, wondering if everyone else was as curious about what was going on as him. 

Liam paused their game, sitting the controller down on the coffee table and took Louis’ hand after he did the same thing. “Louis and I have been talking about something and we wanted to tell you guys. I mean, we have to tell you guys.” His voice was warm as he talked and Niall wanted to reach out for his hand, but instead he pushed his hands between his thighs and kept his eyes on Liam. 

Louis took in a short breath and nodded before adding, “It’s kind of serious so,” and with that, Zayn made his way off of Harry’s lap to sit on the arm of the couch, his hands flattening his shirt down against his chest. 

“Right, so come on and tell us,” Harry spoke slowly, his eyes wide in a way that only Harry seemed to manage to do, a constant almost animated expression on his face as he looked from Louis to Liam. 

Niall wasn’t sure why, but the whole room felt wrong. The balance felt off and he opened his mouth to add something, but then shook his head when no words came to him. He had the fleeting thought of getting up and running away - avoiding whatever it was Liam and Louis needed to talk to them about but he knew that he couldn’t do that. 

“Louis and I are ready to settle down,” Liam started, extracting his fingers from Louis so he could stand up, his feet carrying him back and forth, pacing in front of the coffee table and there it was. Niall’s heart fell into his stomach and his lips parted slightly as he looked at Liam. 

“We are all settled down then aren’t we?” Zayn questioned, the confusion evident in his voice as he looked from Liam to Louis like he was searching for something, a sign that he missed somewhere along the way leaving him on the complete wrong path. 

“M’tired of touring,” Louis added and there was a tremble in his voice that Niall knew he would never admit to. Focusing on Louis’ hands he could see them shaking just slightly, grasped over his knees and his eyes were trained on Liam. 

“We’ve got three months off,” Harry offered, shrugging a shoulder and looking at Louis. “I mean, if you’re tired of all the traveling we could cancel our trip to Australia and just stay here.” Australia, Niall thought, trying to bite back the choke that threatened to escape his throat and really, really, Harry or Zayn had no idea what was happening here. 

“I want more than that,” Liam started, before looking to Louis, terrified and looking smaller than ever and then continuing on to correct himself, “We want more than that. Louis wants to start a record label. I want to write songs for,” Liam paused and there was no way he could phrase this in a way that would sound any better, so he went on, “other people. Not for us.” 

Harry was always the endearing one. The one who could look at a building on fire and find something positive. The one that could look at their lives crumbling before them and not see the disaster, “That’s great though, I mean. That way when the band sort of fizzles out you guys have a plan for the future and -” Harry paused when Niall reached over and grabbed his hand, squeezing it harder than necessary and Louis’ eyes shifted away from the group. 

“It’s what we’re saying though. This is it. This is the future.” Liam said and god, for someone who was brilliant with words, Niall was hoping for these words to come out a bit more poetically. 

“Are you saying…” Zayn started, his head falling to the side, a piece of his hair down into his eyes as he clicked his lips together twice. “You’re saying you’re leaving the band.” His words sounded hollow, like he was locked in a room 100 meters away and he was just an echo to everyone’s ears. 

“That’s not what they’re saying.” Harry interjected, jerking his hand away from Niall and crossing them over his chest. If tears were threatening to prick at the corner of his eyes, it was just from how hard Niall had squeezed his hand. 

“Haz, that is what they’re saying. They’re saying they’re out.” Niall said, his voice trained and careful in a way he knew would hopefully keep Harry from flying over the top. 

“Li? Lou?” Harry questioned, his eyebrow raising and his eyes doing the thing where they filled with tears even if he willed them not to. “Tell Niall he’s wrong.” Niall watched as Harry’s bottom lip quivered and all he could see was the pieces - all the pieces he was going to have to pick up. 

“He’s not wrong, Haz.” Liam said slowly, looking over to Harry and poking his bottom lip out into a frown. He was pulled between the instinct to comfort Harry and protect Louis and for the moment, staying still and doing nothing won out. 

“I need some air.” Louis said and his words came as a gasp, his hands robotically moving to push him up off the couch and he headed for the door - not looking to anyone, not even Liam. 

“Gonna go with him. We’ll be back in a few hours.” Liam said and the look he shot to the other three was apologetic at best and Niall couldn’t believe it. His heart felt like it was shattering into a thousand pieces and the whimpers of Harry’s crying filled his ears. 

“I-” Zayn started, his voice cracking on the simple word and he clapped his hand over his chest, as if maybe that would hold him together enough, “That’s it then. It’s just us. I need a smoke.” He shrugged a shoulder and headed for the balcony, disappointment and heartbreak streaking his face, his eyes trained to the ground as he walked. 

“They broke up with us.” Harry said, his body gravitating towards Niall, and Niall knew Harry would need attention to feel loved. “They left the band and they broke up with us.” He said slowly, his eyes still filling with tears falling down to meet the ones already stained on his cheeks. 

“They didn’t break up with us.” Niall said slowly, as if he were trying to convince himself the whole way along that they really hadn’t ended their relationship, just their band. “They actually never said anything about ending the relationship.” He said, his eyebrow raised curiously. 

Harry’s attention fell to Niall, his nose pressing into Niall’s neck before he followed it with soft kisses and he wasn’t sure why, but there wasn’t any sour mood that Harry had that sucking someone off couldn’t get him out of. “Can I suck you?” Harry asked, his cheeks still wet with tears, his eyelashes bunched together as he blinked rapidly at Niall. 

Niall wasn’t sure if the boy was going to cry more from the blinking or not and he really wasn’t sure he should say yes to Harry’s request but he knew that saying no wouldn’t help Harry’s case any and who was Niall to turn down Harry’s mouth, even if his life was in shambles. “Yeah, baby, hop down.” Niall said, patting at Harry’s side softly and parting his knees on the couch slightly. 

Harry nodded, slipping down onto the ground between Niall’s legs and it had taken them all a while to figure out that’s what was easiest for Harry, because leaning over while sitting next to them on the couch was like a magic trick with Harry’s limbs moving about. 

Niall pushed his pants down just enough, slipping his hand around his cock and giving it a few soft tugs, his cock taking a moment to respond. He let his mind wander to when this first started, to when they would spend hours kissing and laughing and sometimes now they still did that, but sometimes, they knew what the other needed and gave it to them -- just like he was doing for Harry now. 

Harry blinked as he looked up at Niall, biting down on his bottom lip before leaning forward to flick his tongue over the tip of Niall’s cock. “Come on, please.” Harry said urgently, like he was falling apart and Niall’s cock was the glue he needed to hold him together. 

Niall slid his hand down to the base of his cock, giving it a soft squeeze as Harry took him into his mouth. He loved Harry. Just like he loved Zayn. And Liam and Louis. Reaching up to push his fingers through Harry’s hair, he started to scratch at Harry’s head gently, his head tipping back and a small gasp leaving his lips at the way that Harry’s mouth was moving over him. 

Harry paused, sliding his hand down inside of his own joggers and wrapping around his half-hard cock, his mouth dropped open with a bit of saliva escaping. As soon as he got his hand moving over his length, he began to move his mouth up and down over Niall’s cock again, his lips tightening around him. 

Harry was endearing, Niall thought. The way he couldn’t focus on more than one thing at once. The way his hand barely moved over his length while he focused on Niall’s cock. Niall closed his eyes and forced himself to focus on nothing but the feeling, the way Harry’s throat contracted around him, the way Harry swallowed around him to make his mouth a little tighter. “You’re gonna make me come quick.” Niall said, not that it was different than any other time -- Niall was weak for being sucked and all of the boys knew it. 

Harry hummed appreciatively around him, knowing Niall would love the feeling and loving even more that he could so quickly bring Niall to the edge. 

Niall’s head dropped back, his shoulders rolling back and he whimpered softly, Harry’s name slipping off his tongue as his body tensed and he came, filling Harry’s mouth and leaving Harry swallowing around him. 

Just as Harry was pulling back off of Niall, an obscene pop leaving his lips, Zayn let out a loud scoff behind them, “They just left us and all you guys can think about is fucking?!” Zayn hadn’t meant to raise his voice, but he had opened his mouth and the anger had flown out -- he definitely should have smoked something stronger.  
Harry yanked his hand from his pants, leaving himself with a stiffy tenting his joggers and he pushed himself up from the floor, his eyes widening in Zayn’s direction. “Zayn, it wasn’t. I just was upset. You know how I get when I’m upset.” He sputtered out, his cheeks and lips sinfully red and his hair amuck from Niall’s fingers. 

Niall pushed himself off the couch too, adjusting his pants and crossing the room to Zayn. “Sorry, baby. Wasn’t just thinking about fucking. Harry just needed to be taken care of.” He said, wrapping one of his arms around Zayn and pulling him into a hug - even if Zayn didn’t want it. Niall rested his chin on Zayn’s shoulder before whispering near his ear, “We are going to be okay, you know. Gonna get through this together.” 

Niall wasn’t sure what it was, actually, giving a quick second thought, it was probably the word together, the word that pulled a choked gasp from Zayn’s throat and had him shaking his head into Niall’s shoulder just a moment later. Zayn’s arms snaked around Niall in a way that Niall knew he needed someone to wrap him up and hold him tightly. 

“Hazza come on. Gonna take Zayn to bed. The boys will be back in a few hours and we can sort this all out when they get back.” Niall called over his shoulder, Zayn still wrapped around him, clinging to him almost, as if he let go Niall would disappear. 

“Good thinking.” Harry said and he was there in a moment, wrapping himself up around both of them and their group immediately felt too small. There were pieces missing, but for the time being they were determined to make the best of what they had. 

“I don’t want to be without them,” Zayn said slowly, biting down on his bottom lip and closing his eyes as he let himself relax, rather, he let his body relax, Niall and Harry both holding him up. 

Niall wasn’t sure how they had gotten here. He knew they couldn’t be in the band forever, he knew that at some point it would end, but in his head it was more of a group decision, everyone at once realising it wasn’t what they wanted anymore. Not this, not this decision that made Niall feel like his heart was shattering. 

Once the three got settled in bed, Zayn in the middle, with Niall and Harry on either side of him, their limbs all tangled together, the delineation of where one boy stopped and the next started completely fuzzy. Niall had one arm under Zayn, it would surely fall asleep from the angle and the other reaching over Zayn to rub at his arm softly. 

Niall closed his eyes and thought back to an hour ago, when he opened the door and saw his boys. The four boys that he was in love with and now, just as easy as could be, his life was a mess. His heart still bubbled at Zayn and Harry but it was subdued almost, like he was missing something, because of course, he was missing something. He was missing two somethings. 

When Louis and Liam returned, Harry, Niall and Zayn were sat around the table, tea mugs in front of them and soft expressions shared between the two. 

“Lou! Li!” Harry said, the excitement in his voice code for ‘I hope you’ve changed your mind’ but he pushed himself up from the chair and closed the space between himself and the two. 

Liam wrapped an arm around Harry, but Louis just shrugged, his eyes still trained at the ground and he felt awful. Niall knew them both well enough to know they both felt awful, but Louis had never been good at hiding how he felt. 

It took only a moment for Harry to retreat, the heartbreak flashing over his face as he did. “Sorry.” He said softly, scrunching his nose up and backing up away from Louis and Liam until he bumped into the table. 

Louis took a deep breath before deciding to speak, “We are going to skip the trip to Australia. And we will see you guys when you get back.” He twisted his hands together in front of him. 

Australia, Niall thought. Since they had been together, they had made it a habit to take a holiday together every chance they got and they were slated to leave for Australia in 2 days. They were only meant to be there for two weeks, but now that Louis and Liam had cancelled the trip, Niall couldn’t decided whether they had just left the band or broken up with them. 

Zayn’s eyes widened and he stood up from the table, blinking slowly at Louis and Liam before speaking, “Perfect. That’s actually just perfect,” and with that Zayn turned to head out onto the balcony, sliding the door shut behind him with far more force than necessary. 

Harry’s elbows rested on the table once he sat back down, his head resting in his hands and his eyes closing. Even if Niall wanted to shout at Louis and Liam, shout at them for thinking it was okay to do this, he knew he couldn’t. He got up silently from the table and tucked his hands into his pockets. “We’re going to come back here after we get back. Come by then.” He said shortly, looking from Louis to Liam and giving them a soft shrug. 

Feeling torn between all the boys, Niall reached up and pushed his fingers through his hair, sighing when Liam spoke, “We love you, you know. We love all three of you.” He added, reaching for Louis’ hand and watching as Louis nodded in agreement. 

“I know you do,” Niall said softly leaning in to press a kiss to Liam’s lips before pressing his lips to Louis’ again, “We love you too, we just all maybe need a little space. Z, Haz and I will go to Australia and we can figure it all out when we get back.” He said slowly. 

Louis leaned in to give Niall another kiss, his eyes closing as he kissed the other male. “I’m sorry.” He said softly, licking over his lips and giving Niall a weak smile. 

Liam leaned in for one quick kiss against Niall’s lips before sliding his hand into Louis’ and nodding towards the front door. “Call if you need more or we will just see you in a few weeks.” Liam said slowly, the words shaking his chest as he spoke. 

As Liam and Louis turned to leave, Niall watched them, his fingers coming up to press over his lips, the feel of the two boys burning his skin slightly and he closed his eyes, focusing on what was in front of him for a moment. Niall’s eyes opened when the front door shut and he reached up to scrub his hands over his eyes. 

Turning back to the table, he front slightly when he didn’t see Harry, but he turned to head for the balcony door, sliding it open, a low laugh pulling from his chest when he saw Zayn tucking himself back into his jeans, Harry on his knees in front of him and Harry’s hand wiping the saliva off of his bottom lip. 

“Sorry.” Harry gasped out, trying to scramble to his feet and nearly tripping over himself when he tried, finally righting himself, and tugging down on his shirt. 

Zayn shrugged, a sheepish grin on his face and he shot Niall a look that said something like ‘Sorry for getting pissed at you and turning around and doing the same thing,’ but Niall knew. You couldn’t just deny Harry, and the way he preened around the cock, Niall forgot about everything else for a moment aside from watching the way Harry looked when he was sucking someone off. 

Being shaken back to reality, Niall bit down on his bottom lip and let out a soft laugh, “I love you two so much.” Niall said warmly, leaning up to kiss Harry’s lips before turning to press a soft kiss to Zayn’s lips as well. “We are going to go to Australia, us three, just to give us some time to digest and then when we get back we are all going to get together.” He explained with a shrug.  
“So just us then?” Harry asked, his eyebrow raising and his teeth sinking down into his bottom lip. “I can deal with that. Do you think we could sleep here tonight?” 

“We are definitely sleeping here tonight,” Zayn said, pushing the balcony door open and letting the three of them back inside. 

Two Weeks & Two Days Later…

Harry’s shoulders were still just a bit red from his sunburn, but he was positively buzzing as they made their way back to the flat to meet Louis and Liam. He couldn’t keep himself still, his fingers bouncing over his knees and his knees bouncing on the ground. “When are they gonna be here?” Harry asked, glancing over at Niall and Zayn who were huddled around the kettle. 

“In a few minutes babe, calm down.” Niall called back to Harry, laughing softly as Zayn wrapped his arms around his waist. “He’s so wild,” Niall said softly, tipping his head to the side when Zayn attached his lips to Niall’s neck and letting out a low groan. 

Zayn jumped when the front door of the flat opened, his hands staying around Niall but his focus shifting to the door as Louis and Liam walked in, looking much more relaxed than they had the last time they saw him. It was all any of them could do to keep from running to one another. 

As soon as the door clicked shut, Harry popped up from the couch and made his way over to Louis and Liam, hardly letting them in the door, “We decided a thing in Australia. You aren’t breaking up with us. We understand the band thing, but we don’t understand you breaking up with us, so you’re not. We aren’t letting you. 

Louis’ face screwed up and Liam’s tipped to the side, Louis clicking his tongue against his teeth before speaking in a soft, but overly confused tone, “We weren’t ever breaking up with you?” 

“The thing is,” Harry started, obviously not realising what Louis had said, “is that we belong together. And you can’t just leave without giving us a chance.” 

“Babe,” Niall said, both his and Zayn’s hands landing on Harry’s lower back, “He just said they weren’t breaking up with us.” 

Harry opened his mouth to start again, but quickly shut it, his head falling to the side and his eyes opening in an almost dopey manner as he looked at Liam and Louis. “You’re not?” 

At that, Louis smiled and Niall did all he could to not jump across the space between them and throw his arms around the other male, it had been too long since he had seen that smile. Since he had seen the way his eyes crinkled up at the corners just slightly. 

“No. Of course not. We are very much still in love with the three of you, and each other,” Louis said softly, flicking his focus to Liam for a moment, a light blush rising over his cheeks when he spoke. “I just can’t do the band anymore. The touring, the constant pressure, it’s all too much.” 

Liam wrapped his arm around Louis in a fierce protective and proud way, his fingers squeezing at Louis’ side and Niall loved seeing that more than anything. When the relationship had started, it had taken Louis and Liam longer to fall into this stride, being comfortable and confident with each other and seeing the pair, Liam protecting Louis and Louis easily accepting his protection reminded Niall once more how perfect this arrangement was. 

“Louis,” Zayn said a crack in his voice as he stepped forward and reached for Louis’ hand, his fingers curling around his hand gently, “You should have told us, baby. None of us are upset with you. Neither of you. We want what’s best for you and as it turns out, we all think we are sort of ready for a break as well.” He said, his voice getting more confident as he spoke and when he finished he looked at the pair with a wide smile. 

“We missed you guys.” Liam said stepping forward and huddling all the boys into a hug, his arms wrapping around them as much as they could. 

And that was that, Niall thought. They were together. They were in love and maybe their jobs would be changing, but when they came home at night, they still had each other. Love wasn’t so bad when you had your best mates to fall into with, really. He was lost in his own thoughts, his thoughts about his boys and was finally pulled from them at Harry clearing his throat. 

“I was thinking we could do a thing!” Harry said excitedly, clapping his hands together in front of his face before stepping back from the hug. He had mentioned his brilliant idea to Zayn and Niall on their trip, but hadn’t told them what exactly it was. 

“So let’s hear it then,” Liam said, while Louis’ eyebrow raised, Zayn nodded at Harry and Niall gave him an encouraging smile. 

“I was thinking of like a 69 thing,” Harry said, earning a groan from each of the boys - somewhere between interested and of course Harry would be talking about blow jobs, “But more of like a 69696 thing. If that makes sense.” 

Zayn’s eyes widened, a bit of understanding flooding over him and he looked to the other boys, staring back at Harry as if they were waiting for more of an explanation. 

“You really don’t get it? Like we all lay down in a circle, right, but like, I’ll suck Louis off and he will suck Zayn off, and Zayn to Niall and Niall to Liam and Liam to me, right? It would work, I drew a picture in my journal.” 

“You...drew… us sucking each other off in your journal?” Liam asked, his lips parted and eyes wide. 

“Is it anatomical?” Niall asked, more amused that Harry actually admitted to writing it in his journal than anything else. 

“Yeah! I wanna see what you drew my dick like.” Louis said, his lips turning up into a small smirk. 

“No! It’s not anatomical, but maybe you all can just fuck off and I’ll just suck Zayn off since he’s the only one who understands me,” Harry said with an exaggerated pout, stepping closer to Zayn and wrapping his arms protectively around him. 

“Hey, no, I wanna try it.” Liam said softly, stepping forward and pressing his lips to Harry’s and it had been far too long since he had kissed Harry, reveling in the way Harry’s lips always felt warm and soft against his. 

Harry smiled as he stepped back from Liam, his fingers coming up to rub over his lips softly as his smile widened slightly. “I just missed you guys. We felt empty without you. Like we’d lost something and we couldn’t find it at all.” Harry explained and Niall reached forward to give his hand a soft squeeze. He knew how much Harry had wanted to say that and more than anything he was proud of Harry for being honest with how he felt. 

“C’mon, let’s go to bed and we can deal with it from there.” Niall said warmly and there was that same bit of his heart, bubbling over with love for his boys, and another part of him focusing on knowing it would be several days of just taking care of one another for everyone to feel safe in each other’s arms again. 

By the time they reached their bedroom, Harry and Louis were stripping one another down, Harry’s fingers splayed over Louis’ shoulder and Louis’ fingers landing in Harry’s hair, standing on his tip toes as their lips met and tongues tangled together. 

Liam followed suit, making his way to Zayn and slipping his hands under Zayn’s shirt, pulling it up and over his head before pressing their lips together into a gentle kiss. Niall watched for just a moment before walking over to Liam and slipping his fingers under the back of his shirt, pushing it up and pressing kisses over Liam’s back as he did. It couldn’t have been more than a moment before Niall felt fingers against his own back, rough and determined, and yeah, those were definitely Louis’ fingers reaching under his shirt and playing at his lower back. That’s what Niall loved, the way that each of the lads touched him differently but every way was answered by his body in a different way. In some strange way, he completely belonged to each one of these boys. 

Harry was always most handsy, followed most surprisingly to Niall by Zayn, although he always seemed to maintain his cool and calm exterior, but his hands would explore all over each of their bodies quizzically his eyes following the way his hands moved. 

Liam was always the driving force behind actually getting things done, whether it was getting their financial statements done or getting into bed or getting breakfast in the morning, he was always the one to keep everyone focused. “Come on babes, bed, now.” Liam said with a lazy smile, his head falling to the side just slightly. 

The bed that had felt way too big to Niall last time they were in it, suddenly felt full and warm and full of love as the boys piled onto it, in various states of undress, all at least stripped down to their pants, bodies pressing together. 

Niall’s lips found Louis’, Zayn joining in to kiss them as Harry and Liam’s lips found each others, the boys bodies pressing together as they kissed, hands wandering all over one another. 

Harry was the first to come up for air, gasping for a breath and wiggling his hand around, “C’mon, can we try it please,” Harry asked, a slight plead to his voice, his eyes wide and bright as he looked at the other boys. 

Surprisingly, Liam was the first to push his pants down and off the bed, “Yeah, I want to do it.” He said, reaching to pull down on Niall’s pants. 

Niall laughed and as if on cue, the rest of the boys, pushed their pants down and removed their shirts, throwing everything haphazardly onto the floor into piles that would be worried about later. 

“Go on and direct us then, love,” Louis said encouragingly to Harry, sitting up and reaching to hook his fingers inside of Niall and Zayn’s thighs, his fingers curling down against the skin gently. 

Harry got up from the bed eagerly and made his way around the bed, big steps that made Niall bite back a fond laugh at the way Harry’s cock bopped on each step. It took him about five minutes to have the boys organised in a semicircle type shape, a spot left open for Harry. “Okay, do you guys think this is going to work?” He asked nervously, clapping his hands together a bit louder than necessary. 

Aside from the slight awkwardness of each of the boys being laid almost close enough to have a cock in their mouth and theirs in someone else’s mouth, they all gave Harry encouraging grins. “Yeah, babe, this is completely going to work.” Louis said, leaning forward just enough to flick his tongue over the tip of Zayn’s cock, earning an appreciative groan from him. 

“God, this is hot, I wish I could take a picture.” Harry said, his eyebrows raising in thought and his eyes moving over all four of the males laying in the bed, “Actually, if I can just get my phone.” 

“Harry. In the bed. No phones.” Liam said, reaching forward and rubbing over Harry’s thigh gently, “No pictures. No videos. Just want you here,” he said, his smile dissolving into something of an adorable pout. 

“You’re right.” Harry confirmed, carefully and as gracefully as possible (for him anyway), he climbed into the bed, settling down between Liam and Louis, eagerly leaning forward to wrap his lips around the head of Louis’ cock with no previous warning. 

“Fuck, Harry.” Louis said and it was as if that was the ‘ready, set, go’ each of the boys needed. 

Each of them had their own special tricks when it came to sucking sucking someone off, Harry and Zayn were the most eager with it, Louis was slow and careful, but was always sure to take the entire length of whomever’s cock he had in his mouth, Niall was quick and lacked the finesse of Harry or Zayn and Liam. Liam was the most timid, but somehow the most sinful. The way his lips stretched around a cock, taking the most he could and carefully wrapping his fingers around the rest was more than most of the boys could handle. 

Harry’s eyes closed as he took Louis deep into his mouth, relaxing around his cock, his throat tensing slightly and then relaxing as the tip of Louis’ cock hit the back of his mouth, swallowing around him before slowing beginning to bob his head, his fingers dug into Louis’ hips the best he could. 

Had it been any other situation, Louis would have been more than lost at the moment, he would have lost himself completely into the moment, completely into Harry. As it was, his mouth was full of Zayn’s cock and there was something about the way that Zayn tasted that made Louis crave more. His mouth dripped saliva as he moved his mouth up and down over the length of Zayn’s cock, his eyes almost watering and his right hand carefully wrapped around the base of Zayn’s cock, giving him soft squeezes as he moved his head. 

Zayn loved having his cock in someone’s mouth, actually he had loved it before he had been in a relationship with the boys and he only loved it more after. He loved seeing lips stretched around him and the only downfall for this moment for him was that he couldn’t see the way Louis’ lips were strategically stretched around him. Aside from that, he flicked his tongue out and drug it up the underside of Niall’s cock, flicking softly at the tip and wrapping his lips around the tip. Forcing himself to take it slow, Zayn teased at the head of Niall’s cock, flicking over the slit several times before finally taking his length into his mouth. Sliding his mouth down he curled his tongue around the underside of Niall and tightened his lips, slowly bobbing his head up and down. 

Niall thought for a moment that he wasn’t sure why this entire situation felt so good, but it was quickly apparent to him that it was because he knew how happy it would make Harry and he also loved the way all of the boys were being taken care of at once. His train of thought had sort of made him forget about what he was meant to be doing until he felt the warmth of Zayn’s mouth surrounding him and he went weak under the touch. Doing this, being sucked off while he was sucking someone off was something Niall hadn’t ever done and he wasn’t sure he had enough focus to do it. Shaking the thoughts from his head, Niall nudged his nose against Liam, almost no where to go except for his cock. Niall pressed a kiss to the tip, flicking his tongue out and over it before very lightly dragging his tongue up and down the underside of his cock. When Liam shivered under him, Niall smiled, a breath of warm air escaping against Liam’s skin. Finally dropping his jaw open, he took Liam’s cock into his mouth, bobbing his head almost in time with Zayn and wow, he was certain that maybe there wasn’t anything better than this. 

When their relationship began, Liam had been the most hesitant. The one who thought, there’s no way we can do this together - there’s no way that we can all fall in love and keep one another happy, he had been convinced someone would always be left out, someone would always feel insignificant. It had taken Liam several months to get comfortable with the idea and he still wavered from time to time, but right now was not one of those times at all. Niall’s mouth moved almost tentatively in a way, but still rather expertly and Liam had to force himself not to flip himself over and run his fingers through Niall’s hair. Instead, he slipped one of his hands under Harry’s bottom, giving a soft squeeze to his bum and wasting no time before wrapping his lips around Harry and taking him deep, his eyes watering slightly when the tip of Harry’s cock hit the back of his throat. Before the boys, Liam hadn’t ever been like that, he hadn’t ever been so confident, but it was his boys, his loves who did that for him. Liam let a moan escape his mouth, vibrating around Harry, his head moving up and down slowly as he sucked firmly around Harry’s cock. 

And that was that. Harry’s plan, Harry’s drawing from his journal worked. The room was filled with sheets crinkling, soft groans and obscene sucking sounds that were bringing each male closer to the intended outcome. 

It was Zayn who came first, tensing and then relaxing, a shiver going through his body as he came into Louis’ mouth, Louis pulling back just slightly to swallow it down, the moan leaving Zayn’s mouth, sending a vibration through Niall that set of a chain reaction. It was like each of them set the next off, leaving them all a mess of heaving chests and sweat. To Niall, it felt like each of them needed the other for their orgasm and more than in the way of just needing someone’s mouth on them and he really wasn’t sure that Harry had intended that. 

“Fuck. Wow,” Zayn said, finally pushing himself up, his hands scrubbing over his face and pushing through his hair before he nudged at the other boys. “Come on, move and we can take a nap.” 

When Zayn’s nudging became a bit more insistent each of the boys moved, curling around one another on the bed and Zayn and Louis took that moment to pull the blankets up over top of them. 

Harry was always nearly half asleep after his orgasm, more like a sloth than anything else, happy mumbles and sighs leaving his lips. Liam was more energetic, wiggling down in the bed some and reaching to poke at Louis’ side softly until Louis smacked his hand away. 

“Shuddup boys,” Niall said finally, the annoyance in his voice clearly fake and it was followed with a warm laugh, Zayn curling into his shoulder and pinching him firmly. “Ouch!” Niall exclaimed reaching down and grasping Zayn’s hand firmly. “I think that as long as we stay like this forever, I’ll be happy forever.” He said, letting out a soft sigh, and letting his eyes drift shut. 

Louis smiled at Niall’s words and bit down on his bottom lip before smiling softly, “Just because we said leaving, it didn’t mean leaving you guys. We couldn’t ever leave you.”


End file.
